


【大菅】《蘋果糖之吻》

by I_am_CC



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_CC/pseuds/I_am_CC
Summary: *高三暑假設定*寫的是自己心目中的大菅，希望是沒有OOC啦*溫柔的人總會有溫柔的故事
Relationships: 泽村大地/菅原孝支, 澤村大地/菅原孝支
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	【大菅】《蘋果糖之吻》

**Author's Note:**

> *高三暑假設定  
> *寫的是自己心目中的大菅，希望是沒有OOC啦  
> *溫柔的人總會有溫柔的故事

「大地快點！快點！」  
清亮的聲音遠遠地從上方傳了過來，澤村抬起頭並看不見人影，只有暗夜裡依舊顯眼的赤色鳥居佇立著。他踩著隨興的步伐拾階而上，前方的人兒已經蹦蹦跳跳上了頂點，草鞋的聲音和石階交互拍打著，啪搭啪搭。  
「你好慢哪大地。」頭頂上又傳來那道聲音，似是抱怨的話語裡卻暗藏著笑意。  
「知道了知道了。」澤村重重地踏下最後兩步，那張清澈的臉龐再次映入眼簾。  
「大地，虧你還是主將，體力這麼差。」櫻粉色的小唇毫不留情地吐槽，玩笑般地，帶著一個悻悻的笑容。  
「菅，虧你都十八歲了，還這樣活蹦亂跳像個小孩的。」澤村也不惶多讓地反擊。這是他們習以為常的互動模式，你一句我一句地來回拌嘴，是習慣，揉進日常生活的習慣。  
名為菅的男孩調皮地吐舌，回以一個燦爛的笑，笑得寒冰為他溶解，笑得冬花也為他綻開。  
菅原孝支，是澤村大地的摯友，是他高中三年的同桌，是他身為主將最信任的二傳手，是後輩眼中的溫柔學長，是烏野高中排球部的太陽──  
是他澤村大地，心上的一朵白山茶。  
「大地大地！來這啊，這裡能看得很清楚！」菅原扯著他的藏青色浴衣袖子，拉著他往一旁走去。  
菅纖長而覆著薄繭的手輕輕拉著澤村領著他前進。他的視線隨著那隻因練球而修飾出些微肌肉的手臂往上延伸，菅原穿著一件和他一頭淺灰髮相襯的銀白色浴衣，腰間束了一條墨青色帶子，在左腰際繫了一個精緻的結；有些時日未修剪的灰髮長過了後髮際，多出的一綹髮絲隱約覆著線條有致的項頸。  
他們倆認識以來，菅原就很喜歡這樣拉著他東跑西跑。噢，不能這麼說，剛見到菅原時，他才不是這個樣子呢，大地心裡暗暗想著。  
櫻雪漫天的16歲春天，澤村大地穿著一板一眼的烏野中山裝制服，在一板一眼的新教室裡，一板一眼地坐著。在16歲的少年眼中，陌生環境裡的一切都讓他覺得有疏離感。桌上的新課本、耳邊導師的叨絮、黑板上的白色粉跡，和前桌的那顆灰色腦袋。  
那位同案似乎對新環境不需要任何的適應期。前方白色粉筆的符號和圖樣透過他手上井然有序的動作，完完整整地被複製進了他的課本裡，那些叨絮叮嚀似乎也一字不漏地進了他的耳裡。那時的澤村以為他就是一個眾人定義中的好學生，乖巧上進、勤奮努力。  
可惜，那時的他並沒有發現，灰色腦袋上那搓不安分的呆毛早就出賣了主人的本性。  
下課時間，澤村手裡握著社團志願單，「排球部」，三個字工整漂亮地被書寫在最上頭的欄位。正當他要起身，準備去繳交志願單，前方的灰色腦袋也正好轉身，瞥見了他的志願。  
「你也喜歡打排球嗎！」  
澤村被突如其來的聲音嚇得頓在那兒，一時半刻反應不過來。  
「排、球──我說你也喜歡嗎？」那人指著他手上的志願單，白皙而修長的手指令他看得入迷。  
他轉醒般點了點頭。  
「真巧！我也喜歡──喔對了，我是菅原孝支，你呢？」  
「澤村，澤村大地。」  
「我正要去交志願單，一起嗎？」那雙淡灰色的眉揚起了開心的角度，兩隻眼睛瞇成一條像排球拋出的弧線。  
澤村又點了點頭，菅原便伸手拉起他的袖子，一股腦地往教室外衝去。  
現在回想起來，自己對菅原的第一印象真是個大大的錯誤。雖然他的確是個上進的學生，但乖巧絕對不存在他身上。  
而嚇著他的那道清亮聲音有如一場驚蟄的春雨，澆得他心土上那顆種子冒出綠芽。  
「怎麼還沒開始啊。」菅原在櫸樹與櫸樹間的縫隙竄頭探看，試圖想找到一個最合適的高度和角度觀賞煙火。  
「祭典的煙火不是表訂八點嗎？」大地舉起手上的錶，「也還有二十分鐘呢。」  
「呿，那我們這麼早上來幹什麼。」菅原鼓著雙頰小聲腹誹道。  
「剛剛是誰像個小孩急著跑上來的啊？」  
「唉呦就…」  
「急著想看煙火嘛，我還能不知道嗎。」  
菅原無話可反駁只好笑著吐了吐舌。  
「不過…真虧你還知道這樣一個地方啊。」大地環視著四周，方才的階梯上來是一座有些年紀的神社，木造的梁柱已有些許斑駁的痕跡，但乾淨的模樣看上去是還有人供奉及拜訪的；大紅色的鳥居也掉了幾塊漆，不過或許是保持得很好，弦月和點點星光下仍能看出它紅得十分豔麗；神社周圍長著許多櫸木，一棵棵都不高，聚集起來卻也很是壯觀；而從神社俯望下去夏日祭典熱鬧沸騰的人聲和宮城縣的家戶燈火，交互輝映成一片絢爛的景致。  
「而且附近也沒什麼人，挺安靜的，很適合看風景──沒想到你也挺浪漫的嘛。」他打趣道。  
「嗯，之前也是祭典時和人來過，所以知道這裡看煙火很漂亮。」  
和人來過，那四個字頓時讓大地心中的警鈴大作，像一桶汽油潑在乾草原上，只差一絲火苗，就能蔓延出一片火海。  
「噢，這樣啊…」大地撇過頭，讓他離開自己的視線範圍，語氣裡盡是掩藏不住的失落。  
菅原沒有接話，兩人便持續了這樣尷尬的沉默，好一段時間。  
原來這樣一片風景，菅原早就和別人來過了啊…那會是怎麼樣的人呢？肯定是比自己優秀得多的女孩吧…大地自卑地如是想，視線垂落在樹根旁的幾根枯枝上。  
「──噗嗤。」  
菅原忽地爆出一聲笑，澤村不明所以地轉頭，只見他掩住嘴放聲大笑。  
「菅你…」  
「我說大地…哈哈哈哈…你的反應也太好笑了…哈哈哈哈…」菅原抬手抹掉笑出來的眼淚，「怎麼？你以為我是跟哪個女孩子來約會嗎？看你那尷尬的樣子──哈哈哈哈哈哈…」  
「難道…不是嗎？」  
「當然不是！」菅原笑得喘不過氣，停下了幾秒卻又忍不住繼續笑，笑了好一陣子才能稍稍歇下，「是我小時候逛慶典時爸媽帶我來的！我那時候吵著要在高一點的地方看煙火，我爸爸就把我帶來這了。這邊雖然風景漂亮，但晚上烏漆麻黑的，女孩子應該也都會怕跑了吧！怎麼可能帶女孩子來呢？」  
「說的也是。」大地不好意思地撓撓頭，想到自己剛剛腦袋裡閃過的那些念頭便感到好笑。  
「不過啊，」菅原話鋒一轉，「除了爸媽，我還真沒有和其他人來過這裡。」  
「你是第一個喔，大地。」  
大地剎那感覺自己的心臟毫無預警地停住了，一秒，又接著繼續跳動。  
「唔，突然想到。這邊的神社很靈喔！我們去拜拜！」  
「欸、等等，菅！」  
沒等大地反應過來，菅原又興沖沖地拉著他往神社的方向跑去。  
草鞋的聲音過分響亮地迴盪在大地耳邊，啪搭啪搭，就像菅原踩在他心上的印子一樣，過分深刻而清晰。  
大地真正意識到自己在意著菅原已經是二年級的事了。在九米挑高的體育館裡，微鵝黃色的日光燈不緊不慢地打在他橙黑相間的體育服上。他優雅地跳起，灰色腦袋往右後方輕偏五十三度，白皙手臂與身軀呈一條完美的弧線，像剛從枝頭冒出伸展開來的櫻花葉，轉動中的球體分秒不差的接觸他的掌心，又彈回──蹦，另一個人張開臂膀，球便往網子的另一頭重重擊落。  
澤村目不轉睛地盯著他，三年級的學長滔滔不絕地稱讚著方才那一記快攻，他不好意思地笑了，吐著小舌沒有回應。澤村當時還不知道那個感覺叫做什麼，只是在菅原托出一球漂亮的助攻時莞爾一笑，在心中默默地替他優秀的二傳夥伴感到驕傲。  
「大地。」  
「…？」他意識到別人的呼喚，是站在他身旁的東峰。  
東峰皺了皺眉，嘆口氣道，「你自己都沒感覺嗎？」  
「感覺什麼？」  
「你，跟菅原啊。」  
「菅？怎麼了嗎？」  
「…大地，沒想到你在這方面真是遲鈍的可以。」  
那時候的他不覺得自己對菅原有任何不同的感覺。  
從認識以來，菅原之於自己就有著舉足輕重的地位，澤村一直都明白，否則他不會耗費大好青春的三年去包容菅對他的任性、對他的惡作劇、對他的小脾氣。菅原會在很多小事情上捉弄他、會拉著他去吃明明知道他不敢吃的地獄麻婆豆腐、會在他面前露出最真誠的笑容，從來不對其他人，只對自己的那種童心笑容。澤村的眼中，他就是一個長不大的小孩，但是他願意接受這份童稚──因為菅是他最珍視的，朋友。  
他也能一直帶著這樣的認知繼續生活，即便是東峰的提點也沒有讓他有所醒悟。  
直到夏天的燥熱不得安耐，別人的青春闖入他的視線，他才後知後覺那種情愫叫做什麼。  
是一個平常的午後，澤村走出教室，半個身子掛在二樓的窗框上，手裡抓著從販賣機買來的蘋果汽水一口一口的灌下。菅原一下課就不見蹤影了，好像有跟他說過要去幹什麼的，可他剛才上課昏昏沉沉的，只嗯嗯嗯的回覆他便迷糊的睡去了。  
仲夏的陽光辣得燙人，在這種陽光下站個三五分鐘都能燒傷，他百無聊賴的掃視著一樓，陽光所及之處沒有半個人的蹤跡。他思索著蘋果汽水裡的甜味到底是來自蜂蜜還是人工甜味劑，霎那，一個熟悉的身影從簷廊底下竄了出來，跑著碎步到一棵櫻樹下。夏季的櫻樹撐開著繁茂的枝葉，遮出底下一片看起來還算涼爽的樹蔭，樹蔭下除了那個熟悉的灰色身影，還有另一個女孩子。  
女孩子似乎是一年級的學妹，澤村並不認得她，八成是某個不知名的活動和菅認識的吧。她唯唯諾諾地在嘴上說些什麼，但距離太遠了澤村根本聽不清。只見女孩姣好的臉蛋上出現了一片不自然的紅暈，眼神閃爍地看著比自己高出一些的二年級學長。  
「所以…妳想說什麼？」灰色身影保持著微笑，站的角度能勉強讓澤村看見他的嘴型。即使聽不見聲音，澤村也能想像他在說這句話時的語氣。溫婉、柔和，用著最讓人舒服的聲調，不疾不徐的詢問對方。  
澤村又灌下一口汽水含在嘴裡，窺視別人談話的背德感讓他有一點不安，轉頭走掉倒也無妨，畢竟這與他無干。但那天的他，卻鬼使神差地好奇女孩到底會給出什麼回答。  
女孩抿著唇，似乎在心裡決定些什麼。一個點頭，她猛地抬頭，這次澤村看見她的嘴形了。  
「菅原學長，我喜歡你！」  
匡噹。  
手中的汽水瓶子匡匡噹噹地敲出雜音，剩下一半的汽水撒落一地。路過的同學哀聲抱怨著自己被潑溼的皮鞋，澤村卻一點都沒聽進去。  
他耳邊仍是那句無聲的告白，他心裡有什麼也隨著汽水瓶掉落而匡噹噹地吵著。  
原來有女孩子喜歡菅原啊。他有和自己聊過理想型地話題嗎？似乎是有的，但記憶裡搜尋不到。不過好像挺正常的，菅那麼的溫柔而強大，總是用著自己大方的溫暖鼓勵著身旁的人，被人喜歡著也是正常的。可是…有什麼碎了嗎？為什麼有一種，像是碎玻璃，撒在他的心尖上，一雙手緊緊揪著他的心臟，壓出了血來。那是什麼感覺？明明是菅原被告白，為什麼自己卻像是心臟被抽乾一樣…疼痛？  
含在嘴裡的汽水還在啵啵地冒著氣泡，像數萬根小針，啄著澤村的舌尖，他含得整口糖水都熱了，才勘勘吞下。喉嚨與食道像是流過一股岩漿，熱辣辣的，久久不散。  
他遠遠盯著樹蔭下的溫柔側影，此時的他覺得菅原距離他好遙遠好遙遠，那個側影的重量卻反而壓在他的呼吸上，悶得發慌。  
「唔…暫時沒有這個意思呢，抱歉了。」溫柔側影皺了皺好看的眉，滿臉愧疚。大概是思索許久才給出的答案吧。  
澤村忽然鬆了一口氣，沒來由的。灰色身影目送著低落的女孩走回簷廊底下，澤村看著灰色身影靠著櫻樹樹幹，也鬆了一口大氣。  
於是他才知道，他對菅原從來不能是什麼朋友、隊友、死黨那種庸俗的解釋，而是在青春裡被哄抬成各種蜿蜒曲折、名為愛的故事。  
「不是我在吹牛，這神社真的很靈驗喔。」菅原邊拉著大地邊說著，表情裡寫著滿滿的胸有成竹，「在烏野的入學考試之前我有來拜，真的就讓我上了！」  
那是因為你也一直很努力，大地心想。  
「還有很多次，初中的大隊接力比賽想得第一、小學的新年禮物想拿到一顆新排球、還有──」像是忽然想到什麼，他忽然住了口。  
「還有？」  
「──不告訴你！嘻嘻！」  
「又在賣關子。」  
「看大地你一臉茫然的樣子更好玩啊。」他鬼靈精怪地笑了，露出一口潔白的牙齒。  
其實是一座不算大的神社，大地站到拜殿前才發現。撇除鳥居和石段的占地，本殿加上拜殿目測起來也就是兩間高中教室的大小，手水舍也只有一口直徑一尺的井和一個石造的水盆。步上拜殿的石階旁立著兩尊精雕的狛犬，即便歷經歲月的洗禮也不減一絲精緻；拜殿樑上的金雕十分細膩，在稀薄的月光下閃著微光。屋頂的飛簷像燕尾傲然地往天空上翹，直指夜空中最亮的北極星。  
「都來到這裡了，大地你不拜一下嗎？」恍神之間，菅原已經向前走了幾步，指著神殿。  
「好啊。」  
兩人分別從口袋中掏出了百圓硬幣，投入了賽錢箱。鏗鏘、鏘，錢幣掉落互相撞擊出清脆的聲響，菅先踏上前輕輕搖了鈴，後退了一步，大地也同時往後讓出了空間。他雙手合十鞠了躬，閉上雙眼，用力地在祈禱著。  
大地在一旁靜靜地觀摩著他。細白的手雙雙交疊合攏，銀灰色的柳眉輕輕蹙起，彷彿是一心致志地專注許願著；一雙靈動的眼仁被眼皮子蓋住了，那張平時總是提著笑容的嘴此時沒有任何弧度，似乎是被用力地闔著，也像是被主人忘記存在的單純擱著，頸部向前微微曲著。一切的模樣都像是在表達他的虔誠，他打自內心、最乾淨最純粹的虔誠。月明星稀，象牙色的月光打在他的後頸，有如是刷上了一層秋朝的霜，襯著他身上的銀白色浴衣和身形，太美好了，大地暗想。  
心裡一股衝動，他想上前去抱住他，牢牢抱住，告訴他，請你就這樣待著，待在我身邊，待在我的懷抱裡，待在我所剩不多的青春裡。大地下意識地伸出了手，想勾住他，那怕能勾著的根本微不足道，手腕、衣角、還是一根毫髮──  
啪啪，菅原拍了兩下手，又傾身鞠躬，臉上又浮現出平常的那種笑容，「大地，該你囉。」  
大地愣了愣，點了點頭，一頓一頓地收回了自己的手。  
差一點就被自己不經大腦的衝動給害死了。  
他上前一步站上方才菅原的位置，吐了口大氣，照著一樣的流程，鞠了躬，雙掌合十，闔上眼靜心地祈禱。  
神明啊，我是澤村大地，不知道您能否聽見我呢？我有三個小小的請求，希望您聽且一聽。  
第一，希望烏野排球部的大家都能平安健康，繼續快樂地打著排球。  
第二，希望明年即將畢業的我們，未來都能夠如現在一樣的緊密。  
第三…  
希望您能給我勇氣，讓我心上那朵銀白色的山茶盛開。  
啪啪，大地彎身鞠了最後一個躬，轉身看見菅原對他笑得開懷。  
「你許了什麼願啊，大地？」像個小孩子般，菅原蹦跳來到他身邊。  
大地驀地被問也說不出話，「欸、這…秘密。」  
「欸──大地好小氣！」  
「你剛剛不也賣我關子嗎？」  
他噘著嘴表達著不滿，「不一樣不一樣！大地你要告訴我！」  
但願我有勇氣啊，孝支。大地心裡暗自嘆氣。  
──「大地，我有說過你太像老人了嗎？」  
──「啊？怎麼說？」  
──「感覺大地你啊，總是給人一種穩重的感受，沉穩地令人心安啊，好像只要有你就一切都不用擔心了。」  
──「是啊，我在你才不用擔心你的幼稚無處可耍啊。」  
──「你什麼意思啊大地！」  
即使被很多人這樣說過，包含菅，跨著雙腳反坐在椅子上，斜歪著的頭枕在雙臂的交叉縫，靠著椅背這樣說著，澤村自己卻從來不這麼認為。  
比起穩重，他覺得「保守」似乎更適合。  
他會在菅給東峰托球時盯著他的側臉，然後若有所思地給出一句「菅你手臂的角度可以再斜一點」；他會在買包子請大家的時候特地幫菅原挑加了辣的，再告訴其他人是因為原味的剛好都賣完了；他會在菅原靠在他肩上睡著時輕輕撫摸著他那顆乾淨的淚痣，等他悠悠轉醒時裝作若無其事的撇過頭。  
他想碰觸菅原，想看著所有關於他的一切，卻只能在不見光的角落獨自窺瞅。他倆之間像是玩著兒時的木頭人遊戲，菅原是終點扮鬼的孩子，當他背對著自己，自己便像追逐日光地奔向他；可他轉頭看著自己時，他卻一動也不能動，裝著自己是個於他毫無二心的木頭。  
他有時也覺得自己太過保守了，腦中曾跑過千百遍表白的場景，教室的前後桌、體育館的網前網後、或者是深夜裡的一則訊息，無一不讓他心神澎湃──然而，每每到了面對菅原本人的當口，卻偏偏被自己的怯懦找了藉口。  
會不會菅原不會喜歡男生？會不會告白了就會走向無法修補的關係？會不會跨出去了就是一場天崩地裂？  
他沒有為了自己的一廂情願冒險的膽識。  
澤村替自己和菅原畫了一條明確的界線，每每他盛情難卻時，都逼迫著自己看著那條界線。他太害怕了，害怕他會就此失去菅原，害怕就此一無所有。所以他把跨步的腳收回來了。他寧願守著現在的樣子，並沒有不好，不能進一步，但也不會有所動搖，足夠安全的策略。  
可他沒有預料過，那條界線正被人漸漸抹淡著。  
「唉呦，大地──你就告訴我嘛──」菅原把大地的手臂挽進了自己的懷裡，靠著他溫熱的胸膛。他扯著大地晃呀晃，浴衣的領口被扯開了一些，露出裡頭一片光澤的肌膚。  
大地嚥了口口水，傷透腦筋。  
不知道是無意識還是蓄意，菅原正在悄悄挪動他們之間的那條界線，推出去一些，再拉近一些，來來回回，捉摸不定──就像現在他挽著大地的手臂求著他說出他的「秘密」。  
雖然說也不是不曾和菅原有過肢體碰觸，偶爾他搭上菅原的肩，或是菅原從他身後掛上他的背，他也不怎麼為意。但他意識到這樣的接觸有逐漸增加的趨勢，從升上三年級、IH預選之後，越來越頻繁，而且似乎都是菅原自己主動靠上來的。在熱身時偷偷搔他癢、突然從背後把下巴扣在他的肩窩裡嚇他、或是從前桌轉過身來戳戳他的手臂，這些看似是菅原無意的小動作或惡作劇，卻都能喚起澤村內心的滔天巨浪。  
澤村以為他畫出的界線可以永遠明確，殊不知於菅原來說，只像是樹枝在沙地上畫出的一條坑。  
「咻──迸！」  
拉扯的兩人一併看向聲音來源，璀璨的光束自地面高速衝向沉黑的夜空，迸地一下，光束聚成光點後向四方發散，畫出艷紅的澄黃地透橘的煙花軌跡。  
「煙火開始了！」菅原看著一道道亮眼的花火，興沖沖地跑向方才找好的觀賞點。  
大地緩步跟上，並肩站在他的身旁。大地本無心看煙火，對於那種絢爛但稍縱即逝的東西他沒有興趣，可菅原卻目不轉睛地盯著，那五光十色的火光明晃晃地映在如死水般的天空中，大地看著同樣映在菅原琥珀色的瞳孔裡的倒影，一瞬間他感覺自己看見了停在山茶上的斑蝶。  
四周煞那安靜得出奇，夏蟬的交互鳴叫、煙火的轟天巨響、晚風婆娑樹葉的雜吵，都不見了。  
剎那之間，大地看見了，那隻琥珀斑蝶振翅向上起飛──纖長的睫毛一開一闔快速顫動，就像是斑蝶飛翔的身姿，輕盈而曼妙。  
那一震，卻把澤村大地的所有心神都震得飄揚了。  
「…地，大地…大地！」  
「…嗯？」大地忽地醒來，雙眼茫然，好似還沉醉在方才的震盪裡。  
「你在發什麼愣？煙火都結束了。」  
「噢，是嗎，那要回去麼？」  
菅原搖搖頭，「時間還不晚，陪我待一會可以嗎。」  
兩人並排坐在剛才上來的石階上，有一聊沒一聊地搭著話。  
「剛剛看你楞成這樣，在想誰啊？」  
「才沒有。」澤村撇過頭，「沒專心看煙火罷了。」  
「讓我猜猜，」菅托著下巴，裝作沉思樣，「是…清水？」  
「你想哪去了，不就是同學嗎。」  
「難不成…難不成是道宮！」  
「你又扯得更遠了，我跟道宮沒那意思。」  
「可是道宮看起來對你挺有意思的。」菅原用肩膀頂了頂他。  
「只是出於同學的關心吧。」  
澤村當然知道道宮的意思，可心上的人終不是她呀。  
「唉，說真的大地，你條件明明不差啊，可高中三年怎麼沒看過你交女朋友？」  
「說我之前你要不要先說說你？」大地努力鎮定心神跟菅原對話著，深怕一個不小心就什麼都崩潰了。  
「我？我怎麼？」  
「你自己說三年來被你拒絕的女孩子有幾個？」  
「我想想啊…」菅原認真樣地望向天空，甚至掰起手指頭數算著，「不知道，大概七八個吧。」  
「你還認真數啊！」  
「怎麼，難道大地羨慕了嗎？」  
「菅原孝支！」  
「好啦好啦，」菅原見到大地氣惱地吼著他的名字，只好稍做收斂，「我開開玩笑嘛。」  
像是忽然想到什麼，菅原身子彈地一下，轉過頭好奇地問著，「欸大地，你還沒告訴我你的祈願是什麼啊？難道就是戀愛煩惱嗎？」  
「…菅原，你還執著啊。」大地頭痛地揉了揉太陽穴，還真該死地猜對了呢。  
「吼呦，快點啦大地，我想聽嘛。」  
菅原澄澈的雙眼盯著大地的，滿溢著懇求的意味。那隻斑蝶已經不知去向，琥珀色的眼仁裡只剩下澤村大地驚慌失措的倒影。  
真的要這樣冒險嗎？如果失敗了，就前功盡棄了。其實可以再一次打混過去，隨便編出一個願望，希望田中跟西谷不要再胡鬧、希望旭的玻璃心可以強韌一點、希望影山跟月島可以好好相處，什麼都好。和菅原就依然是這樣的關係，什麼都不會變，依然會是最好的朋友、有默契的隊長和副隊長，不會有什麼東西崩塌──  
但是…澤村大地，你真的甘於如此嗎？  
「好嘛，拜託啦大地。作為交換，我…我…我剛剛沒跟你說的都跟你說！」菅原雙手合十，像是一生一世的懇求那樣堅持。  
…豁出去吧，就這一次。  
把沒有必要的保守拋棄掉一次吧。  
「你確定…真的想聽？」  
菅原猛點頭，眼神裡閃爍著期待。  
大地深吸了口氣。  
「孝支。」  
「幹、幹嘛？怎麼突然這、這樣叫我？」  
也是呢，應該是第一次這樣直呼你的名…應該也會是最後一次吧。  
「把你的手伸出來。」  
菅原依言伸出了右手，大地溫柔地接過，「閉上眼睛。」  
「啊？要做什麼？」  
「你還要不要聽？」  
菅原努了努嘴，乖乖閉上眼。  
大地握著他的手，又深深吸了一口氣，像是要把肺裡的所有空氣和不安擠出那樣。他伸出了右手食指，在菅原手心裡開始筆劃著些什麼。  
「你在…寫字？」菅原感覺到那些筆畫似乎是一些字形。  
「嗯。」  
菅原讀出手心上的文字，「希…望…你…永遠…不要…答…應…那些…女…孩子…？為什麼？」  
「不是叫你閉眼睛嗎。」大地沒抬頭看他，只顧著繼續寫著手上的字。  
「喔…」他扁了扁嘴，繼續念著手心的字，「因為…一…直…有人…在…看…著你──」  
因為一直有人在看著你。  
菅原理解完那些字句的當下果不其然愣住了，身體杵成一根石柱，嘴巴驚訝地張開，喉嚨卻吐不出任何一個字。  
「現在知道了嗎？孝支…嗯，菅原，你可以討厭我、覺得我噁心，什麼都好，我──」  
「你知道我為什麼從來沒有答應過那些女孩嗎？」  
大地瞪大著眼。他低著頭，沒膽去看菅原的表情，只想自顧自把這段話說完後，結束掉自己人生裡的第一個沒有結尾的故事。菅原說話了，他沒有想到，他緩慢地抬起頭，看著那張漂亮的臉上，沒有任何厭惡、拒絕、抗拒的神情。菅原的嘴角掛著笑容，兩隻眼睛笑著連成遠方的天際線，一滴清瑩的淚珠流過他的淚痣。

「因為我也一直在看著他啊。」

大地花了三秒去理解那句話，才也一同笑了開懷。  
菅原邊哭邊笑地撲進了大地的懷裡，用著帶著哭腔和笑意的語氣，對著他的胸膛道，「大地好遲鈍，我還以為你不喜歡我，害我憋了好久。」  
「我們倆都繞了好大一圈啊。」  
「都是大地的錯。」  
「是是是，都是我的錯。」  
大地捧起懷中那個哭成花貓般的臉蛋，眼眶紅了一圈，嘴上卻是掩不住的笑意。  
他勾著灰髮少年的下巴，往自己了方向拉攏。終於啊，自己擔心了千百個夜晚的事情並沒有發生，沒有誰與誰之間崩塌，倒是更緊密地連接在一起了。  
兩人的鼻尖輕輕相碰，大地往左歪了頭，略為往下，那雙粉櫻色的唇在這樣的光線下似乎又更顯艷麗了──  
「啊，等一下。」  
就在唇與唇即將接觸之際，菅原忽地抽離了大地的懷抱，直起身子跑走了。  
又被擺了一道呢。大地笑著想。  
菅原踩著草鞋啪噠啪噠跑了回來，手中多了一支吃了一半的蘋果糖。  
「剛剛參拜的時候放在那，忘了拿起來吃了，嘿嘿。」  
紅潤的蘋果裹著楓糖色的外衣，菅原舉在半空中細細欣賞，被咬過的痕跡呈現有些不平整的月牙形，稀薄的月光下透出淡淡的溫光。  
「欸對啊，再怎麼說那支蘋果糖也算是我買的，好歹也分我一口吧。」大地想起方才在祭典攤子前菅原從他口袋裡摸走的銅板。  
「嗯…不要──！」  
菅原一口把剩下的蘋果糖吞進了嘴裡，糖漿裹和富士蘋果的香氣，在舌尖蔓延開來。  
他賊呼呼地笑，拿著空無一物的竹籤在大地眼前晃了晃，「你要吃自己再去買一支──唔！」  
沒等菅原說完，大地又把人撈進懷裡，對準沾滿糖衣的嘴唇吻了下去。  
嘴唇是麥芽糖的甜味，黏黏膩膩，吸住了嘴唇與嘴唇間的縫隙。大地輕輕地對著靠內側的上唇咬了一口，濕潤的觸感散發著蜂蜜的甜香。鼻息間帶著倉促的想望和不可遏止的思念，以及在離開那片柔軟之前，大地聞到的，紅蘋果的清甜。  
「這樣我就嚐到啦。」  
菅原捏了下他的鼻尖，鼓著雙頰，「大地好狡猾。」  
「要比狡猾我絕對不會贏你。」  
兩人相視而笑，唇齒又接了上去。  
菅原說的沒錯，這神社可真靈驗。

-end-

【後日談】  
「欸──大地好遜啊，原來這麼早就喜歡上我了。」  
某天排球部的日常訓練結束，兩人趁著收拾的空檔閒聊著。  
「啊？不然你說你是什麼時候喜歡我的啊？」  
「不告訴你──」菅原拉著長長的尾音，逕自推著球籃跑進了器材室。  
這種丟人的事情，怎麼可能跟你本人說呢？菅原心想。  
「你不說？」大地跟著他的後腳進了器材室。  
「不──說──！」  
「真的不說？」確認性般，大地帶著一點危險的語氣第二次詢問。  
「不說不說不說！」菅原吐了舌頭，心想著又成功擺了大地一次…  
「啊──！」  
一隻手趁他不注意把他壓到牆角，另一隻摸進他的運動衣，在他的腰際作亂。  
「你說不說？」大地的指腹惡意地輕撩過菅原的癢點，撓得他四處躲，扭成一條麻花繩一樣。  
「不要──啊！」  
澤村乾脆將他打橫抱起，扛出了器材室。  
「澤村大地！放我下來！很多人！」  
「那你說不說？」  
「我說我說你放我下來。」  
大地依言將他放了下來，「所以？」  
「就…之前剛升上三年級的時候你…」菅原羞赧著臉，頭撇到一邊，嘴邊小聲滴咕著。  
「什麼？聽不見？」  
「…就、那時候看到你跟道宮有說有笑的時候…我就…」菅原越說心裡越沒底，聲音微如蚊蠅，大地還是聽見了。  
「啊，那時候啊。」大地若有所思的點了頭，「沒想到你還挺會吃醋的…」  
「啊？才沒有！」菅原不服氣地反駁。  
「喔？那道宮約我周末跟他去吃飯，我就去應約囉。」大地提起書包，準備往體育館外走去。  
「欸──你敢！澤村大地！」菅原手忙腳亂地跟上腳步，氣呼呼地在他背後捶了幾拳。  
「你不是說你不會吃醋嘛…」  
田中拿著水壺蹲在一旁，兩隻眼睛目睹了兩位學長的吵架全程，感覺自己是不是看見某種刺眼的光線。  
「西谷，你不覺得大地和菅原前輩不太一樣嗎？」  
「我才想問你，我一直覺得他們倆身上出現一股可怕的酸臭味，還以為是我鼻子失靈了。你覺得呢，旭前輩？」  
「啊，沒什麼啦…」東峰的臉上出現了慈母的微笑。

**Author's Note:**

> -作者碎念-  
> 大菅算是我的排球初心CP吧，一直想給他們寫一個溫柔的故事  
> 那時候跟同好無意間聊到「好喜歡神社啊夏夜啊煙火啊這樣的設定」，於是就決定把這個設定給了大菅  
> 不知道算不算是成功，希望有寫出一點想要的感覺


End file.
